


The Letter

by GingerS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerS/pseuds/GingerS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Hale once had the life she'd dreamed of... an expensive home, lavish things, and a husband she adored. Once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece written in response to a writing prompt to write a piece that involves a letter of some sort. Maybe someday I will turn it into a longer story. Enjoy!

Amber Hale sat in her red Nissan Altima Coup watching the rain pummel against her windshield. I hate the rain. They said a storm was coming, but I didn't believe it. I mean an hour ago the sky was blue for crying out loud!

Several yards away the door to the post office loomed back at her, staring her down through the sheets of rain. She knew she had to go in. She had to get her mail. She'd avoided picking it up all week, and now it couldn't wait any longer. There were bills to pay. Gripping the handle on the driver's side door she took a deep breath and steeled herself for a mad dash. She knew it was hopeless with her umbrella still hanging on the coat hook on the wall by the door.

Her door swung open and she flew out barely remembering to close it as she ran with a clicking noise as her stiletto's made contact with the asphalt. By the time she traversed the few yards and jerked the doors open she was drenched. Sighing deeply she pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes and trudged over to her post office box, turned the key, opened the door and held her hand out to catch the letters as they tumbled out. She walked over to the counter where most of the box holders sorted their letters and tossed unwanted in the recycling bin the Post Office had provided. One nondescript letter caught her eye. It was a plain white envelope, no return address and her name typed across the front.

Amber turned the envelope this way and that hoping for some clue as to whom it was from. Turning it back over she shrugged and ripped it open. When she pulled the letter out a check slid from the folded page. The letter and envelope fluttered to the counter top as she stooped to pick up the fallen slip. Her eyes widened at the number of zero's across the line.

When she saw the name at the top left, she crumpled the check between her finely manicured fingers. "What the hell does he think he's doing? Trying to buy me! Well he's out of his mind if he thinks he can do this! I will see you in court Mr. Hale! This marriage is over! And you're gonna pay for you little indiscretion." Amber ripped the check into pieces slipped it back into the folded page without even reading it, returned it all to the envelope and slipped it into her purse until she could return it to sender.

She grabbed the rest of her mail, shoving the letters in her purse as she swung open the door no longer concerned with the drenching rain. Amber suddenly stopped with her hand on the door and lifted first one foot and then the other so she could slip her expensive shoes off. There was no sense in ruining a great pair of shoes when she couldn't afford to replace them…at least until after the settlement.

Once in the car curiosity drew her back to the letter. Carefully so as not to lose any part of the shredded check, Amber pulled the letter from the envelope. Tears slid down her cheek as she noticed it was hand written; not typed by his administrative assistant.

My dearest Amber,

I Love you more than words can say. Things are not what you think they are. I can't explain right now, but someday maybe you will understand. Please don't do anything rash. Please give us a chance. I included some money to help you get by until we can talk. I know you need it.

With ALL my love,

Jeffrey

A stray tear slid down her cheek and fell onto the page. Even in his handwriting the betrayal screamed out to her. She crumpled the page again, crammed it back into the nest of confetti, and jammed her keys into the ignition.

When she finally arrived at her apartment the anger and hurt was almost overwhelming. She slung the door open, threw her keys on the hall table and continued down the short hall to the kitchen where she pulled out the wrinkled page and smoothed it on the glass top table. She sat down and stared at it for a long time. He'd written it himself. He never did that. Time slipped by; she just stared at it.

Why would he do that? What was he trying to prove? He'd done it. She'd seen him with her.

"You're not getting out of this one!" She stated to the empty room, grabbed her bejeweled pen from her designer purse and prepared to respond, on the same letter he'd sent her.

Jeffrey,

There is nothing to talk about.

Amber


End file.
